You'll Get Sick: Redux
by SaltyJak
Summary: After playing in the snow and rain someone's bound to get sick. This time it's Timmy. Luckily for him, Nurse Vicky is there to make sure he gets better ...and Nurse Tootie. But confessions and someone's ex are there to shake things up!


Timmy laid under the covers on his and Vicky's bed in the mansion. "Atchoo!" he grabbed a tissue from the box next to the bed and wiped at his nose. "Ugh..." he tossed the tissue away from the bed and onto the floor where it was quickly picked up and carried off by one of the large spiders that Vicky now called her 'pets'.

"And to think you were afraid of them..." Vicky turned a page in the book she was reading as she lay at Timmy's feet on the bed.

Timmy sucked in air through his nose, emitting a loud and congested snorting sound. "Fine. They're very helpful, I admit it. Whatcha reading?"

"A book." Vicky smirked.

"Yeah, I can see that. What's it about?"

"Poetry."

"I thought you hated poetry?"

"I do." Vicky turned another page. "Oh! Here it is!"

"...So-" Timmy sniffled again and blew his nose. "Why are you reading a book about something you hate?"

"I don't hate _all_ poetry, just like... ninety-nine percent of it." Vicky turned her attention back to her book.

"Oh." he tossed the tissue away and it too was picked up and carried off by a spider. "Where are the staff?"

"Hm? Oh them. They're all afraid of the spiders... and me. I think the weather outside is still pretty bad too." Vicky picked up a remote control and pointed it at the curtains. Pressing one of the buttons caused the curtains to move away and reveal the rainstorm outside. The occasional flash of lightning could be seen in the distance. Trees leaned viciously to the side from the gale force winds. Vicky pressed the button again and closed the curtains. "It wasn't me this time, I swear."

"Okay..." Timmy sighed out. "You sure you should be so close to me? What if you get sick?"

"I don't get sick." Vicky placed the open book on her chest and looked at Timmy, she had given up on reading her favorite poem for now.

"What about a couple months ago?"

"That was a one time thing. I don't plan on getting sick again." _"__Do you ever really plan on getting sick?"_ Vicky placed the book open side down on the bed and stood up to stretch. "Can I get you anything?"

"We have anymore of that soup I made for you last time?" Timmy asked hopefully.

"Sorry, I think we finished it last week. I can check though; anything else?" Vicky was already almost to the door.

"Orange juice I guess..."

"Weren't you the one who told me that OJ was just a preventative measure, rather than a curative one?" she smiled knowingly.

"I'm hoping that I was wrong..."

Vicky laughed lightly at this. "Okay, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." she pointed at him seriously.

"Very funny..." Timmy said and coughed weakly.

Vicky left the room and navigated the various hallways and rooms until she reached the kitchen. She opened the fridge door and looked around inside. "Let's see... Purple stuff... again. Greenish stu- oh. That's milk. Or... it was." Vicky put on a rubber glove and tossed the offending container in the trash, then threw the glove into the sink. "Nope... no soup. Got Sunny-D though!" she grabbed the bottle of mock-orange juice and then went over to the cupboard and grabbed a thermometer as well.

She had just left the kitchen when a knock at the front door rang through the house. Vicky sighed in annoyance. "Don't people know to stay indoors when there's a storm outside?" She returned to the kitchen and made her way to the front door from there.

The knocks grew more rapid.

"I'm coming! Jeez... give a girl a break..." Vicky opened the door to find Chester and AJ on the front steps, both carrying large umbrellas. _"Great, Chester and... Baldy? No that's my nickname for him... Oh well." _"What's up?"

"Don't give us the nice act. We're both still mad at you for splashing us yesterday; we could've gotten sick!" AJ exclaimed.

"Once again Baldy, I have no idea what you're talking about. I was at my house all day yesterday, except when I went over to Timmy's house."

"Sure you were. Anyway, where's Timmy?"

"Inside, I-" Vicky turned into the house to see several of her spiders scurrying back and forth, a few of which were currently carrying a silk-wrapped mass about the size of Timmy... or one of his friends.

This did not go unnoticed by Chester and AJ. "Wh-what the?! Is that him?! You're feeding him to the spiders?!"

"No, they're-"

"I knew you were still evil! Don't worry Timmy! We'll save you!" AJ rushed forward, only to be stopped by Vicky's foot as he ran face first into it.

"I didn't invite you in. Anyway, shouldn't you two be in school?"

"I- uh... that is..." AJ stammered nervously.

"We skipped school to check on Timmy, we were worried about him since he's with you most of the time." Chester spoke for AJ.

"Well aren't you two just the most caring friends he could ask for? He's sick; too much time playing in the snow and rain. Likely thanks to you two since you kept him out in the rain yesterday with your questions about how evil I am."

"How is this our fault? For all we know, you could've injected him with the flu or something!"

This conversation was getting tiring. "Why would I want to make my boyfriend sick? That would be very counterproductive if I wanted to spend quality time with him."

"Agh! My brain... again! My- my imagination! Why does it do this to me?!" AJ held his head and tried to shake the more perverted thoughts from it.

"Look, as interesting as this conversation is, I need to go make sure Timmy's okay, so if there's nothing else-"

"Vicky!" Tootie suddenly appeared between Chester and AJ. "Can I come in? Is Timmy okay?"

Vicky sighed once again. "He's a bit under the weather; come on in."

Tootie zipped past her sister and was almost followed by Chester and AJ, but both were stopped by Vicky putting out her foot again. "I still don't recall saying you two could come in."

"You can't keep us from seeing our friend, she-devil!" Chester exclaimed at Vicky, who now leaned against the door frame sporting a bored expression on her face.

"Calling me names is not the best way to get on my good side. A side that you definitely want to be on unless you want me to leave you out in the rain; or worse, call the authorities and tell them that a couple of kids skipped school and are now loitering at my front door."

Both of Timmy's friends' faces paled at Vicky's not quite malicious yet still very serious threat.

"Clock's ticking."

"May we... please come in and see Timmy?" Chester requested in a significantly nicer tone.

"Hmph. Fine, but you'd both better behave, that means no insulting me and letting Timmy get some rest. Do we have an understanding?" again, there was no real maliciousness in her voice. Vicky was being unusually calm and even-toned.

"Uh... we- we do."

"Good." Vicky stepped away from the door and let Chester and AJ in. "Everyone else still in school?"

"Yeah. Theresa said she'd probably stop by later. Trixie has dance classes after school, so she probably won't show up, and Veronica is trying to learn more about that crazy magic of hers."

"And how are you and her doing?"

"Me and her? What do you-"

"Cut the crap. I know you like her, made it pretty obvious around Thanksgiving. So...?"

"It's... going."

"Going nowhere more like..." AJ interjected.

"Hey! When it comes to a girl like her, you need to plan things out. I'm only twelve and so is she, there's no rush."

"I suppose you're right." both friends were surprised as Vicky offered her support to Chester. "Veronica clearly has a thing for you and you're both still young... that being said, if I were you, I'd at least tell her you like her. I mean sure, you've shown her you like her... but it wouldn't hurt to tell her. With your words."

Chester made a noncommittal noise and continued following Vicky.

"Vicky? I don't know how to find Timmy! This place is too confusing!" Tootie whined as she came around the corner in the hallway.

"Then next time, stay nearby. I'm heading to our room now." Vicky lead her small posse of pre-teens down several more winding hallways and spacious rooms until they finally reached her and Timmy's bedroom. "I'm back Twerp. Found a bunch of your friends on the front step-" Vicky looked to see that Timmy was fast asleep. She turned back to his friends and shushed them.

Chester and AJ nodded in understanding while Tootie-

"Oh my gosh Timmy! Are you okay?!" -rushed into the bedroom screaming like a woman whose husband just came back from fighting in a war.

The screaming startled Timmy awake and his eyes fell on Tootie as she crashed into him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh... Hey Tootie... It's nice to see you too..." Timmy replied weakly.

Tootie rubbed her cheek against his lovingly. Apparently all the things she said about not worrying about Timmy anymore weren't exactly true. "How are you feeling? Can I get you anything? Is Vicky treating you okay?"

The barrage of questions were quickly producing a headache in Timmy. "Tootie!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm fine. It's not like I've never been sick before... And no, you don't need to get me anything, I've got Vicky for that-"

Vicky appeared next to him and stuck the thermometer in front of him. "Open up." Timmy did as he was requested and Vicky placed the thermometer in his mouth. "Okay, you know the drill; take it out when it beeps." She left the bottle of not-orange juice on the bedside table and laid back down at his feet, picking up her book as she did.

Chester and AJ stood in shock at the scene before them, even Tootie appeared slightly surprised. Here they were, seeing Vicky acting normal... for anyone else. She was acting decidedly abnormal for Vicky. They knew that she definitely had a nicer side, but she was calm and downright loving towards Timmy.

Frankly, it creeped Chester and AJ right the Hell out.

Timmy looked over at his currently dumbstruck friends. "Uh... there's a couch behind you... if you want to sit down?"

"Huh?" AJ asked, clearly still recovering. "Oh... thanks." he and Chester took a seat as the thermometer began beeping.

"Ah great..." Timmy stated as he looked at the thermometer. "One-oh-two..."

"Yep." Vicky took the thermometer and placed it on the table next to the juice. "You're definitely sick."

"'Cause, y'know, we weren't sure before... Did you call the school?"

Vicky groaned. "Damn. Forgot to... I'll be right back." Vicky leaned over and kissed Timmy's forehead, then left the room.

Timmy watched her leave then looked at his friends. Tootie still sat on the bed next to him, evidently not caring if she got sick, while Chester and AJ just continued to stare at him strangely. "What?"

"It's just... what's wrong with Vicky?" AJ asked as he looked at the door, hoping Vicky didn't hear him.

"Wrong?" Timmy sniffled and blew his nose with a tissue, which was quickly claimed and carted off by a spider again. "Nothing... as far as I know... Did she say something was wrong?"

"Well... no... but she's acting strange, don't you think so?"

"No, not really." Timmy reached for the poetry book that Vicky had been reading and looked at it. The page she had the book opened to appeared very worn. It seemed she had opened the book to read this particular poem a number of times. "'There Will Come Soft Rains'?" Timmy began reading the poem.

To himself.

"What'd you say?" Chester asked as Timmy buried his face in the book.

"Something about soft rains?" AJ asked as well.

"It's a poem." Tootie spoke up for Timmy, seeing as how it didn't appear he was listening to his friends. "It's part of a collection written by... um... Sara Teasdale in nineteen-twenty. I'm not surprised Vicky was reading it, a poem like that is just her style."

"So what's it about?"

"Do I look like a walking advertisement for poetry? Read it yourself when he's done." as Tootie said this, Timmy placed the book down on the bed as he found it and it was quickly picked up by Vicky, who had returned to the room unnoticed.

"I thought you didn't like poetry either?" Vicky looked at the book.

"I wanted to see what was so interesting." Timmy slumped back down on the bed.

"Oh yeah?" she sat back down at his feet. "So you read my favorite poem?"

"Favorite?"

"Like you couldn't tell. I know how worn the page is. So what'd you think?"

"Can't say I'm surprised..." Timmy laughed slightly, which turned into a mild coughing fit. He took a drink from his bottle of not-orange juice and continued. "I liked it though."

"You did? I would've thought you'd have hated it."

"Nah... it's kinda dark, but it is... hm... moving, I guess? I-" Timmy moved to sit up, then immediately laid back down. "Ugh... headrush..."

Vicky moved closer and felt Timmy's forehead. "Still pretty hot... you feel okay? Nauseous or anything?"

"A little... just gimme a few minutes. I'll be fine..."

"I could get a bucket for-"

"No... no buckets. If you bring a bucket in here, it'll just make me more nauseous, then I _will_ throw up."

"Alright, if you're sure." Vicky returned to her previous position at Timmy's feet and laid down, then looked at Chester and AJ upside down. "Still think that I made him sick?"

"What now?" Timmy looked at Vicky, then over to Chester and AJ.

"Er... nothing! Just a misunderstanding!" AJ hastily replied.

"They thought I made you sick somehow. I assured them I didn't." Vicky looked at Timmy's friends. "If I wanted to get him sick, why would I spend the time to take care of him afterward?"

"You guys..." Tootie facepalmed at her two friends. "I thought we were passed all this?"

"She sent a tidal wave at us yesterday!"

Tootie looked at AJ like he was crazy. "A tidal wave? I'm pretty sure that Vicky doesn't have the ability to send tidal waves at people."

"You know what I mean! She splashed us when she drove by! We were soaked!"

"Y'know AJ, we don't know for sure if that was Vicky." Chester spoke up and surprised everyone by defending Vicky.

"You seemed pretty sure earlier! Why the sudden change?! Because she gave you advice about Veronica?"

"Well... that might be... part of it... But I never actually got a look at who was in the car. All we know is that it was the same make, model, and color. But red's pretty popular, so..."

"..." AJ sighed and relented. "Fine... maybe you're right. Maybe it wasn't Vicky. But it certainly is an odd coincidence."

"But it's just that-" Tootie began. "A coincidence, so drop it. Timmy's sick and Vicky is trying to take care of him, she doesn't need you guys bickering back and forth or accusing her and adding to her stress." Tootie eyed her friends dangerously, evidently she was picking up some of her sister's mannerisms. "Now... apologize!"

This caused even Timmy to turn his head and look at Tootie.

"Y-you're serious?" AJ asked.

"I am."

"Uh... we're- we're sorry Vicky... We shouldn't have accused you of splashing us with water..."

"Hmph." Vicky returned to her poetry book, having grown disinterested with the conversation, despite the fact that she had officially won. "You guys can go do what you want. There's a map of the house in that drawer." Vicky pointed at a drawer in an end table. "Watch the spiders. And no swimming in the pool, if one of you drowns I'll have to explain it to your parents, and I ain't got that kinda time."

"Timmy? You don't want us to stay here?"

Timmy turned to look at his friends. "Up to you. If you guys think watching me lay here and cough up my lungs is fun, be my guest. But I get the feeling you'd rather be playing video games."

"Alright man, feel better. Thanks for letting us hang out here... Tootie? You comin'?" AJ and Chester made for the door.

"Nah, I'll stick around here for a few. Maybe later."

"Okay, don't go getting sick now." Chester said with a chuckle as he left.

"You sure Tootie?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, I've got nothing better to do, so I'll be your nurse!"

Timmy glanced over at Vicky, who didn't seem to be affected by Tootie's comment. _"I already have a nurse..."_ "If you insist..." Timmy sipped from his bottle of juice again and burped. "Urgh... okay... that was a mistake..." Timmy sprang up out from under the covers, revealing he was wearing little more than his boxers and causing Tootie to blush, and ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

Vicky put her book down and sighed. "Guess Sunny D isn't the best thing to drink when you're feeling nauseous." she got up and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked lightly. "You okay in there?"

"Define 'okay'..."

"Did you... evacuate the contents of your stomach?"

"No... not yet..."

"Want me to come in?"

"What for?"

"I could... uh... give you a back rub?"

"O...kay? Door's open."

Vicky went into the bathroom to find Timmy leaning his head over the toilet and looking pretty miserable. She knelt down next to him and began rubbing at his back. "Want me to go pick up some real orange juice?"

"I'd rather you not go out in this, wait until the storm at least lets up. Though I'd prefer you wait until it stops."

"You're seriously still worrying about me? Even while you're as sick as you are?"

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't worry about you." Timmy chuckled lightly. "Where'd you learn that rubbing someone's back when they're nauseous works anyway?"

"Eh... it's not important... kind of embarrassing actually." Vicky scratched her nose with her index finger.

"'Kay, so where'd you learn it?"

"Pokemon."

"Oh my God."

"W-what? S-shut up! I like Pokemon..."

"N-no! I wasn't... I think I love you even more now."

"Huh?"

"I can't believe we've known each other for this long and we didn't know we both liked Pokemon..."

"We'll have to play together some time. Feel any better?" Vicky continued rubbing circles in Timmy's back.

"A little... I don't think I'm gonna be sick now." Timmy stood up and wobbled slightly. Vicky helped steady him and he leaned against her. "Is it just me, or is it freezing in here?"

"It's almost ninety degrees in here. That's just the sickness making you cold... though it probably doesn't help that you're just shy of naked at the moment."

Timmy looked down at himself to realize he was only wearing his boxers and blushed. "Great, gave Tootie a free show..."

"What do you care? She likes girls. Her and Trixie have been together for a while now..."

"Sometimes I get the feeling she'd make an exception in my case; you saw how she jumped at me when she first got here..."

"Sounds like wishful thinking on your part." Vicky opened the door and led him back to the bed.

"It's really not." Timmy looked at Tootie; who was still sitting on the bed and staring at him worriedly, as he got back into bed and under the covers.

"Everything okay, Timmy?"

"Yeah, I didn't get sick, just a close call." Timmy shivered and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.

"Tootie, why don't you go and order some food for everyone for lunch? I was gonna make something, but I'd rather not leave Timmy alone."

"Okay! What should I order?" Tootie jumped up from the bed and began walking toward the door.

"Whatever you guys want. Pizza, subs... I don't care."

"Okay... but what do you want?"

"Just... pizza. You know how I like it."

"Timmy? Do you want anything?"

Timmy grimaced at Tootie. "No... no food..."

"You sure?" Vicky asked. "Maybe you'll want something once you start to feel better?"

Timmy groaned and turned over to face away from Tootie and Vicky. "I'll just have whatever you're having..."

"You heard the patient. Pizza, stat."

Tootie rolled her eyes and left the room, shutting the door as she did.

"Still not really feeling any better?"

"No..." Timmy blew his nose again. "Sorry about Chester and AJ..."

"Don't worry about them; I'm sure they're just trying to be good friends... It's nice to have people who worry and care about you."

"...That doesn't mean they have the right to accuse you of making me sick."

"Eh... let them think what they want." Vicky walked over and laid down in front of Timmy, rather than at his feet. "It's probably just them remembering what I was like when I babysat them, they'll get over it eventually."

"I certainly hope so..." Timmy scooted backward away from Vicky, which in turn caused her to pull him closer to her. "I don't want you catching this..." Timmy whined pathetically.

"I already told you I won't."

Timmy sighed in defeat and looked up at Vicky. "Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Like... what?"

"Chester and AJ said you that you seemed to be acting... different?"

"I don't suppose they specified, did they?"

"Not... really..." Timmy yawned and moved a bit closer to Vicky.

"Of course not... well, if I am acting different, it's just because I'm worried about you."

Timmy smiled to himself at hearing this. "It's just a cold."

"I know... that doesn't mean I shouldn't worry about you, just in case...Timmy?"

Vicky looked down at Timmy to find that he had fallen asleep again.

"_So cute..."_ she stealthily got up from the bed and pulled the covers up to Timmy's head, then left the room. "Might as well see what all these children are up to."

She headed for the kitchen first, knowing that's where Tootie was and not quite being in the mood to deal with Chester and that bald kid. _"Gotta start remembering that kid's name..."_

She found Tootie in the kitchen,throwing out various expired(she hoped) foods. "Tootie? We have the staff for that..."

"I don't see them." she tossed out a bottle of chunky liquid. "How can you keep things like this in the fridge?! It's a biohazard!"

"Me and Timmy weren't here for a week. It's not like I planned it, it just happened. Some food went bad and I haven't gotten around to cleaning it up yet."

"Still, this stuff is nasty! Maybe Timmy got sick from something in here?"

"He got sick because he was burrowing around in the snow and talking to his friends in the rain. By the way... did you order the food?"

"Yeah, should be here in about twenty minutes, I-"

A knock rang out through the house again.

"That... shouldn't be them..."

"I'll go check. Can you go keep an eye on our sick patient?"

"Sure!" Tootie closed the fridge door and zipped off toward the bedroom.

Vicky merely rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked to the front door and opened it. "How much do I owe you?"

"Forty-eight fifty." the person standing before Vicky looked oddly familiar. Red hair in a short ponytail, ripped jeans, pink eyes...

"_Oh great... Maybe if I'm quick, he won't realize it's me..."_ "'Kay here you go!" Vicky took out the money and handed it to the delivery boy as she yanked the food and drinks out of his hands.

"Hey! Is that you?! It is! How've you been babe?!"

Vicky cringed at the nickname that this... boy had given her. "You're... mistaken! I don't know you, gotta go!" Vicky slammed the door in the boy's face, but noticed it didn't shut all the way.

"Ow! Come on... Is that any way to treat your ex?" he had apparently stopped the door with his foot. Which was now very likely broken.

"Ricky... go away."

"Why? How 'bout we catch up for a while? I ditched that old hag I married!"

"Good for you. Kindly remove your foot so I can stop letting the cold air in." Vicky opened the door and slammed it shut once more on Ricky's foot.

"Ah! Man I've missed this!"

Vicky placed the food down and whipped the door open. "Listen up you masochistic idiot! We're done. We've been done for years now. I've moved on and it's high time you did the same!" her calm demeanor now shattered, Vicky glared dangerously at Ricky.

"But I came to save you on Halloween!"

"And for some reason, you're back even though I killed you on Halloween!"

"Yeah. Weird." Ricky laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "So you live here now? Mind if I come in?"

"Yeah, I do. Shove off."

"What for? We should totally catch up! C'mon, I'll take you to see a movie or something!"

"You'll get off my property or I'll call the cops!"

"Pfft. Call the cops on a delivery boy? Get real."

Vicky pinched the bridge of her nose. She wasn't in the mood for this. Her boyfriend was sick, it was raining heavily outside, and she was still in her pajamas! "Just get out of here."

"Not until you say you'll give me another shot."

"I won't give you another shot, go away."

"Then at least give me a good reason!"

"Since when do you deserve a good reason?! You left me for a woman that's at least four times your age!"

"Look, I'll admit it, I screwed up, big time. But I want to make things right."

"You tried to kill Timmy!"

"Who?"

"The Twerp."

"Oh him. You helped!"

"I don't care! You know what? Fine, I'm seeing someone. Kindly leave now."

"Y-you are? Oh... Well... who is it? I bet I'm better than him!"

"I am positive that he's better than you in every possible way."

"To be fair, we never had sex."

"Your loss."

"So who is he?"

"That's none of your business."

"Do I know him?"

"So, when I said it was none of your business, did it sound like I actually said: 'Let's play twenty questions'? I have a multitude of ways for getting rid of people, can't you just go away so I don't have to resort to any of them?"

"I definitely can't now. I wanna meet this guy and I'm not leaving until I do."

If one were watching Vicky's eyes at that moment, they would've seen a flash of red in them that disappeared as quickly as it came. "Fine. Come in." she was quite tired of Ricky at this point, and seeing as how he knew where she lived now, letting him go on his merry way only to bother her later was not an option. _"And to think, this day was going so well... I was being nice, very little swearing... Oh well."_

"Sweet! I knew you'd cave eventually! It's because I'm so charming!"

"Yep, that must be it." Vicky led Ricky on a short journey through the house until they came to the kitchen and the door that led to the basement. "Here we are! The basement is fully furnished like the rest of the house. Just head down and take a right, I'll be right down with the food." Vicky opened the door and ushered Ricky into the basement.

"Oh okay! See you down there, babe!"

Vicky cringed again and kicked Ricky in the back, sending him tumbling down the stairs as she slammed the basement door shut and tapped it with her fingernail several times. As she left the kitchen to return with the food to her bedroom, she heard quite a lot of screaming.

Which she ignored.

_Meanwhile..._

Tootie sat on the bed near Timmy, who was still asleep. She would occasionally get up and pace about the room, looking at the collection of games, playing with the curtain controls, or just doing something to try and keep busy... and her mind off of Timmy.

The recent dangerous events that had plagued her and her friends' lives weighed heavily on her mind. Halloween especially, and the bizarre weather had her worried too. And now, to top it all off, Timmy was sick and she couldn't stop worrying about him! She knew deep down that Timmy was perfectly safe in her sister's hands, but some other part of her deep down was beginning to like him once again.

Tootie sighed heavily and plopped down on the bed with a little more force than she had intended.

Timmy opened his eyes just slightly and looked around. When he didn't see anyone he turned over to find Tootie sitting on the bed and facing away from him, she appeared to be deep in thought as she leaned on her elbow. "Hey."

Tootie jumped and turned around to face him. "Oh. Hey."

"Vicky around?"

"Uh... yeah, she went to answer the door and get the food. Should be back here in a few."

"Oh... alright..." Timmy said with a yawn. "You okay?"

"Why do you ask? You're the one who's sick."

"I'm not so sick that I can't tell when there's something bothering my best friend." his voice was low and a little raspy, talking too much would likely result in a coughing fit.

"I shouldn't bother you with my problems, especially when you're sick. I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Well... okay. If you want to talk, I'll listen. Can't guarantee I'll say much in response, but I'll listen." Timmy turned back over and drank some more not-orange juice, then began to drift back off to sleep.

"It's just..."

Timmy opened his eyes again and turned back over to face Tootie. "Hm?"

"Aren't you worried? About everything that's happened I mean? We've had close calls before, but lately... things just seem like they're getting worse and worse, y'know? We could've been killed on Halloween! I mean, sure, everything ended up working itself out, but what if... I dunno, what if it didn't? And this crazy weather we've been having? If you got hurt, like _really_ hurt..." Tootie wiped at her eyes.

"_This isn't good..."_ "Tootie? What are you trying to say?"

Tootie looked up suddenly and had an angry look in her eyes. "I'm saying-!" she stopped herself and exhaled a shuddering breath. "I know I said I like Trixie and I do, but... I'm trying everyday to accept that you and Vicky love each other and are together and I thought I was past it... but I-" Tootie grabbed Timmy's hand and placed it on her chest, bringing out a wide-eyed look from Timmy. "Don't give me that, I want you to feel my heartbeat, not my boob... or lack of boob."

Timmy realized that Tootie was joking(she didn't exactly have much bust, being only twelve), but it didn't make the current situation any less stressful or embarrassing. When Timmy was able to finally focus his thoughts, he realized that her heart was beating quite rapidly for someone who was simply sitting around. Despite being sick, it didn't take long for him to realize what it was that Tootie was trying to tell him. "I don't know what to say..."

"That makes two of us..." Tootie released his hand and Timmy pulled it back to his side.

What could he say? What are you supposed to say when your best friend tells you she's still in love with you? It made some sense. Nearly everytime there was a dangerous situation, Tootie wanted to rush to his side and make sure he was okay. But he had brushed it off as his best friend caring about his safety like he did hers, he didn't think that Tootie might still...

"Tootie, you know that I love you as a friend..."

"And you know that I love you as much as a girl who likes girls can love a guy."

"Right." Timmy coughed. "I just- I don't know- Are things not going well with Trixie? Is that what this is about?"

"Not entirely... Trixie and I are alright. It's just... lately, the feelings I had for you a couple years ago have been coming back."

This was exactly what Timmy was afraid of and exactly what he _didn't_ want to deal with while he was sick. He glanced over at the door, hoping Vicky would come in and save him from this awkward situation.

Tootie suddenly threw herself at Timmy and wrapped him in another much too loving hug, causing him to grimace slightly and part of him to hope she did get sick.

"Y'know... if I wasn't so sure of Tootie's sexual preferences... I'd probably be pretty jealous right now."

"_Oh thank goodness..."_ Timmy saw Vicky approach carrying the food and looked at her apologetically.

"Tootie, why don't you bring the food to Chester and... uh..."

"AJ?"

"Yeah, that guy. Bring them their food." Vicky placed a pizza box and bottle of soda on the bed and handed the remaining food to Tootie.

"Um... Okay..." Tootie replied almost sadly and left the room.

Vicky got up and shut the door and locked it. "What was that about?"

"It's Tootie, do you need to ask?"

Vicky groaned and walked over to the bed, then sat down next to Timmy and laid down across his legs. She moved her hand up to caress his cheek, which still felt hot and somewhat clammy. "So she still loves you I take it?"

Timmy leaned into her cool touch. "Yeah... I don't know what to do..."

"You could try telling her that you love _me_."

"I already did. I told her that I love her as a friend and she said she feels the same-"

"But she clearly likes you a bit more than that."

"Can't you talk to her too? I don't know what else to say-"

"Tell her that it's not gonna happen. She's not gonna like it, and you'll probably break her heart, but I don't see any other recourse. Don't get me wrong, that's my sister. The last thing I want to do... or let anyone else do, is hurt her, but you need to be blunt with her about this."

"Easy for you to say." Timmy sucked in air to try and clear his nasal passages. "You're good at being mean when you want to, I'm..."

"Well, don't worry about it for now." Vicky stood and pushed Timmy down on the bed. "Just focus on getting better."

"Thanks for worrying about me and taking care of me, you're the best..."

"Worrying about you? I just want you to get better so we can get back to... Well..." Vicky winked at him, causing him to blush.

"You just want me to get better so we can mess around?" Timmy asked with mock-hurt.

"I'm kidding!" Vicky smiled at him. "But that's definitely part of it." she walked back around the bed and opened the pizza box.

Timmy sniffed the air. "You and your fishy pizza..."

"It's only half anchovy, relax." Vicky began eating a slice of the pizza. "You want some?"

"I'll try a slice..." Timmy sat up and sniffled again. "Starting to feel a bit better."

Vicky grabbed a slice of just cheese pizza and handed it to Timmy.

"No... the other one."

Vicky pulled her hand back and looked at him quizzically. "You sure?"

Timmy nodded and gestured his hand at the fishier slices of pizza. "I'm in the mood for something new... or this sickness is clouding my judgment. Either way, gimme a slice."

"Alright, Twerp's feeling adventurous." Vicky handed him a slice of her half of the pizza.

Timmy looked at the pizza slice for several seconds, then took a bite. "Hm... it's... not bad actually!"

"See? I told you. You should trust me more. Have I ever led you astray- ...Nevermind."

"Vicky, you've more than made up for anything that happened between us in the past. If I don't trust you about something, that's my bad, and I'm sorry."

"That's alright, I-"

"I'm back-"

_THUD_

"Tootie?" Vicky looked at the bedroom door.

"Ow... You locked the door?" Tootie's semi-muffled voice came from behind the door.

Timmy shook his head and took another bite of his pizza.

"I'll get it." Vicky stood up and answered the door, allowing her sister to enter and return to her spot on the bed next to Timmy. "Hey, did either of you hear screaming earlier? Like right around the time that the food got here?"

Timmy stopped mid-bite into his pizza and glanced over at Vicky.

"Screaming? I didn't hear anything like that." Vicky lied. "Timmy?"

"I was asleep." Timmy eyed Vicky curiously. Who could've been screaming? Did she kill the delivery boy? No... not unless it was someone she knew... "I didn't hear any screaming either, maybe it was Chester and AJ playing video games?"

"Hm... yeah, that was probably it." Tootie shrugged and seemed to accept that answer, while Vicky breathed a sigh of relief that she hoped no one would notice. "Feeling any better, Timmy?"

"A little." Timmy yawned. "I can keep food down now."

"Even rancid fishy pizza?" Tootie had a look of disgust on her face as she looked at the slice of pizza that Timmy was eating.

"Don't knock it 'til ya try it, Toots." Vicky offered Tootie a slice of pizza.

Tootie grimaced at it and shooed Vicky and her pizza slice away. "Nope, not happening."

"Your loss." Timmy took another bite of pizza.

"You two can keep your fishy pizza, I'll stick to more normal toppings, thank you very much."

Tootie's phone began to ring.

"Hang on." Tootie took her phone out and answered it. "Hello? Oh! Hey Trixie! Yeah, Timmy's fine, just a little cold... Hm? I thought you had dance classes? I- You do? No, I'm-" Tootie glanced at Timmy, then Vicky, then returned her attention back to her phone. "I'm not busy, not really, just stopped by to see how Timmy was doing. Wanna go- ...Your place? Alright, I'll be over in a few. See you then." Tootie hung up and looked at her phone confusedly.

"Somethin' up?" Vicky asked in a bored tone.

"Trixie... wants me to come over... she said she wants to spend time with me?"

"You mean like a couple?" Timmy asked sarcastically.

"Yeah..."

"She must really like you if she canceled her dance classes just to see you."

"No... I'm sure... she probably didn't cancel and just wants to hang out for a few minutes. I'm gonna get going, see you in... probably an hour."

"You want a ride? It's still pretty bad out there." Vicky offered.

"Um... no, I'll be-"

There was a massive thunderclap outside as the rain intensified.

"If- if you don't mind...?"

"Anything for my little sis! Timmy, you'll be alright for a few, right?"

"Yeah, I'm good right now. I'll call you if I have a seizure from the fever or something."

"Not funny." Vicky looked at him seriously.

"I thought you liked dark humor?"

"I do. _That_ wasn't funny."

"I'm fine. _Really_. Go take Tootie to Trixie's house, I'll be here. And be careful, sounds like the storm's only getting worse."

Vicky waved his comment off. "I'm always careful."

"You don't even wear your seatbelt." Timmy deadpanned.

"Those things take more lives than they save." Vicky shot back defiantly.

Timmy focused his attention on Tootie instead. "Tootie? Can you please make sure my girlfriend wears her seatbelt? I know you'll wear yours."

"I'll do my best." Tootie shrugged, she didn't think she'd have much luck telling her older sister what to do, but she'd at least try for Timmy.

"Thank you." Timmy smiled at Tootie and she very nearly swooned, but caught herself.

Vicky noticed this and rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's go." she grabbed Tootie's hand and practically dragged her out of the bedroom.

Timmy sighed and facepalmed. "What on Earth do all these women see in me?"

"It's probably because of how handsome you are... or how cute you are, depending on who you ask." Wanda poofed in front of him.

"Could be that you're a magnet for crazy." Cosmo joined his wife in front of their godchild.

"I never asked for this."

"But you got it all the same. How're you feeling, Sweetie?"

"Better, but not much."

"Why not just wish yourself better?" Cosmo offered.

"Huh? I- I can do that?!"

"Yep!"

"You never told me!"

"Pretty sure we did." Wanda added in.

"_I'm_ pretty sure you didn't."

"Well anyway, you wanna try it?"

"I wish I- ...Wait. If I wish myself better... I've only been sick for a little less than a day, won't it seem suspicious?"

Cosmo and Wanda lowered their wands. "Hm..." Wanda scratched hr chin in thought. "Good point... Maybe you shouldn't..."

"Nevermind then. I'll wait it out." Timmy blew his nose and moved to throw the tissue away, but one of Vicky's spiders ran up the bed and accepted it from him, then scurried away. "Now they're just showing off." Timmy hopped out of bed and went over to the nearby dresser to pull out some clothes for himself. "I'm gonna go see what Chester and AJ are doing."

"You sure you should be up and about?" Wanda asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm fine. I'm not gonna run there or do anything strenuous, don't worry so much."

"If I don't worry about you, who will?"

"Well, let's see... There's Vicky, Tootie, Chester, AJ, Veronica..."

"Fair enough." Wanda relented. "Just take it easy."

"I will." Timmy shot his godparents a reassuring smile as they poofed away. Once fully dressed, Timmy left the bedroom and took out his phone, some high-end touch screen model that Vicky had picked out for him. It was pink. Timmy began texting.

_Hey Vicky, I got up to go see what Chester and AJ are doing, so if I'm not in the bedroom by the time you get back, I'm probably with them. See you soon._

"There, now she shouldn't have to worry."

His phone buzzed to tell him he had another text.

_'Kay, just be careful and don't strain yourself too much._

"Strain myself? Doing what? Walking to the living room?" the mansion was huge, but what could he possibly do to strain himself?"

_SMASH_

"It's always something around here..." the smashing sound appeared to have come from around the kitchen, or as Timmy called it: 'Kitchen #2', seeing as how it was the second one he had found out of the three that were in the house.

"Get- get back! I need to get outta here!"

"Hm..." the voice sounded oddly familiar, but Timmy couldn't quite place it. He began tapping on the wall with his fingernail and a single spider came scurrying from around the corner to stop in front of him. Vicky hadn't taught him much yet, but he did know a few words in Morse code that the spiders listened to.

Being that most of the spiders looked very similar, Timmy couldn't be sure if it was the same one that had taken a liking to him around Thanksgiving, but he believed it was. "Hey there little guy." Timmy sniffled and knelt down to pick up the spider. He didn't have the photographic memory that Vicky did, so he relied on silk trails spun by the spiders to find his way around the house, something he had been able to teach this particular spider quite well.

The spider scurried into his hand and up onto his head to nestle into his hair. He hadn't bothered to put on his trademark hat today. Timmy began walking in the direction that he assumed the kitchen to be in. As he continued, the sounds of pots and pans clattering could be heard, signifying that he was getting closer. After a few more minutes of wandering, he came to the kitchen to find a rather large group of spiders chasing someone in a delivery boy outfit around the kitchen.

"What the Hell..." Timmy tapped the floor several times and the group of spiders stopped and scurried over to Timmy.

The delivery boy stopped to catch his breath. He was half-covered in spider silk and had several spider bites on his arms. "Th-thanks man... I don't know... if I could've... kept running..." the teenager struggled to catch his breath.

"Lucky for you, these things aren't all that venomous. Big spiders tend to kill their prey with brute force, rather than their venom. What were you doing in my basement?"

"I-" the teen took several deep breaths before continuing. "I was delivering pizza here and I- My ex lives here I guess. She invited me in and locked me in the basement... I guess she was hoping to kill me."

"Ex-girlfriend? You mean Vicky? So you must be... Ricky?!"

Ricky looked up to meet Timmy's blue eyes. "Yeah, how'd you- Twerp?! You live here too? Why do you live with Vicky?!"

"My parents send me over here now and then when they go out." Timmy quickly lied, though it was technically half-true. "I suggest you make tracks before Vicky comes back, she's clearly still pissed at you."

"Nuh-uh. I wanna meet this boyfriend of hers. I bet I'm still twice the man that he is!"

"_If only you knew..."_ "Look, I don't know what Vicky told you, but she wants you out of the picture, permanently." Timmy dragged his thumb across his neck for emphasis. "And you broke the cellar door, so now she'll definitely kill you." Timmy ushered the spiders back into the basement and shut the broken cellar door to the best of his abilities.

"That may be, but I'm not leaving until I meet this guy!"

"Fine, I'm too sick to force you to leave, so I guess you'll just never leave at all." Timmy shrugged as he scratched the head of the spider on his head.

"So where is Vicky?"

"She went out, should be back soon." Timmy opened the fridge and looked around inside.

"So what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

Timmy poked his head out from around the door to look at Ricky boredly. "No idea. I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I could always torture you."

Timmy's eyes widened and his face paled. _"I can't ever get a break..."_ he took out his phone and texted Vicky as he tried to put off his torture.

_Need you... now..._

Much as he didn't like appearing weak in front of Vicky and needing saving, he was in no condition to fight back against the bigger and more sadistic teenager currently eying him dangerously. "I would suggest against that." he currently saw two options before him, he could tap out a random string of commands and hope the spiders came, or he could try to stall Ricky. Timmy began to tap his fingernail on the refrigerator door when the door was suddenly pushed into him and slammed on his hand. "Ah! Don't you have better things to do than torture a sick twelve year old!" Timmy coughed from raising his voice.

"Not really." Ricky smirked at him sadistically. "Besides, maybe this'll rekindle some passion in my relationship with Vicky." Ricky opened the fridge door and picked Timmy up by the arm he slammed in the door. "You can thank Vicky for this idea, since she just did it to me." he swatted the spider out of Timmy's hair and it quickly scurried away to join the others in the basement. "So, how've you been?" Ricky tightly squeezed Timmy's wrist.

Timmy tried to cry out, but all that came out was a strained whimper, his voice had apparently chosen now to give out.

"What's that? Couldn't hear you." Ricky pinched Timmy's buck teeth between his fingers. "Still favoring the beaver look, eh?"

"I'd... I'd tell you... how much of a bad idea this is... But I kinda wanna see you regret your actions..." Timmy laughed slightly and coughed.

Ricky frowned at this show of defiance. "I think you need to shut your mouth." Ricky reared back his right arm and punched Timmy in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"_Okay... that hurt..." _"N-now..." Timmy coughed a few times while attempting to catch his breath. "That was a pretty good one... but you're also assaulting a minor... probably not a good idea..."

Ricky responded with another punch to Timmy's gut. "Think I care? I'm not exactly the type to concern myself with the law. How's your arm by the way? I saw this really interesting show on TV about how easily you can break someone's arm, and I'm itching to try it out, mind being my first test case?" Ricky placed his other hand on Timmy's bicep to hold the arm steady, then began pushing the arm back with his arm that still held Timmy's wrist. "If seeing me doing this doesn't get Vicky wet, I dunno what will... But I'm willing to experiment to find out!"

"_What a vulgar thing to say."_ Much as Timmy wanted to punch Ricky for that comment, his arm couldn't reach him and the pain in his right arm was beginning to overtake his thoughts. "S-stop... you- you really will break my arm at this rate!" Timmy yelled out as loud as he could, hoping someone, anyone would hear him.

"That's kinda the idea, remember?" Ricky pushed even harder on Timmy's arm.

Timmy knew he was flexible, but the human body can only be pushed so hard before something breaks. He shut his eyes and braced himself for the crack and pain that he knew was coming, but instead was shocked to feel himself be released from Ricky's grip and hit the floor with a thud. Before finding out about this sudden mercy, he rubbed at his arm and flexed it a few times. It was sore, but it didn't feel broken or even sprained. Timmy looked up at where his attacker stood to see that Ricky was currently being held up by the collar of his shirt and just slightly off the ground.

By a decidedly terrifying looking Vicky.

Terrifying because there was no malicious intent on her face, nor an evil look, or even an expression of disdain. Her face was blank, emotionless, and very fear-inspiring. Even Timmy shuddered when he realized that this was still Vicky, but her now reddish eyes indicated that it wasn't, also. At least, not the same one that had been taking care of him today.

"Hey babe! What's up? I was just havin' a little fun with our favorite Twerp here!" Ricky pointed at Timmy.

Vicky didn't take her eyes off Ricky, she seemed to look him over like a predator would its prey.

"Hello? Earth to Babe! Come in Babe!"

Each use of the word babe elicited a cringe from Timmy, but no reaction whatsoever from Vicky. Her only response being the continuation of her cold stare at Ricky. "If I could wish you out of existence, I would. Coming here and trying to rekindle a romance that never was is one thing, but hurting the person that means the world to me? Do you have a deathwish?"

A look of realization came over Ricky as he looked between Timmy and Vicky. "I-"

"It really doesn't matter." Vicky's eyes faded back to their more pink color. "If you do have a deathwish, I won't be the one to fulfill it." Vicky stomped her foot on the floor, causing the kitchen to shake slightly. "I can't believe Timmy saved you and you blew it. Sometimes I think my boyfriend cares too much. A world as cruel as this one doesn't deserve someone like him, and neither do I. You wanted to know who my boyfriend is..."

Ricky averted his gaze from Vicky and looked at the cellar door that was currently swelling off it's hinges.

"It's Timmy. Now you know."

The cellar door burst open and a shapeless black mass consisting entirely of spiders came pouring out of the cellar to come at rest behind Vicky.

"Boy does this feel climactic." Vicky glanced at the shifting black mass behind her. "Well, I'd say it's been fun, but... Eh... nope. I got nothing. It hasn't been fun." Vicky shoved Ricky away from herself and he crashed into the wall. "Bye, 'Babe'."

The shapeless mass coiled around and past Vicky to ensnare Ricky. He tried to scream; at least, she thought he did, but all that came out was a whimper as he disappeared into the black mass and it flowed back into the basement. The doorway was quickly covered over by webbing as the noise of thousands of scurrying spider legs died down and eventually fell silent.

Vicky turned her attention to Timmy and looked down at him as he sat on the floor and rubbed at his arm.

"Um... Hey." Timmy waved to her when he noticed that she was staring.

Vicky walked over to Timmy and knelt down in front of him in one fluid motion. "Are you okay?" her voice was even-toned and calm.

"Yeah... I've been knocked around worse bef-" Timmy was interrupted as Vicky swept him into a very Tootie-like hug. Surprise overtook him for several seconds before he returned the hug and felt Vicky shaking slightly in his embrace. "Are _you_ okay?"

"When I got your text, I thought you just weren't feeling good or something, so I rushed to get here... Right after I got here though, I heard you yelling about your arm. I never thought... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I wasn't here... I should've been, I-"

He couldn't see her face, but the growing dampness on his shoulder told him that she was crying. For him. "Hey... it's not your fault. You didn't know he'd get out of the cellar and come after me... And I'm alright..."

"But I should've been here since you're sick. I shouldn't have left you..."

"You were just taking Tootie to see Trixie, don't blame anyone but Ricky for what happened, and especially don't blame yourself."

Vicky pulled away to look at Timmy.

He wasn't sure if he had ever seen her so vulnerable before. Her eyes were red from crying and tears stained her cheeks.

She rested her forehead against as she closed her eyes and sniffled. "You're sure you're okay?"

"I will be as soon as you are." Timmy smiled at Vicky warmly and she smiled back.

"Let's get you back to bed."

"Good idea..." Timmy rubbed at his sore belly. "What about Chester and AJ?"

"I'll give them a ride home when they're ready... If they want a ride home from someone as evil as me..."

Vicky led Timmy back to the bedroom and pulled him into another hug as she laid down next to him.

"You sure you wanna be this clingy with Chester and AJ around?" Timmy looked up at Vicky.

"Like I care what they think. They're just jealous."

"I'm sure they're very jealous that they can't hold me close to their bosoms like you can." Timmy replied sarcastically.

"Shut up..." Vicky rolled her eyes and chuckled.

* * *

><p>AN: So, some update-type stuff. This is likely the third from the last for this series seeing as how I don't know where to take it after this and the next two. Unfortunate, but what's an author to do? Next, I see a fair number of people liked Cabin Fever and are requesting some sort of sequel... but what kind of sequel? An immediate kind that focuses on Timmy and Vicky's new relationship? Something involving engagement and marriage? Maybe something that talks about what happened afterward between Trixie and Timmy? Give me some idea if that's what you all really want. Also, for those of you wondering: 'Why spiders?' Because spiders are awesome. That's all, really.


End file.
